Question: If $x \circledcirc y = 3x^{2}+y^{2}$, find $3 \circledcirc 3$.
Solution: Substitute in $x = 3$ and $y = 3$ to get $3(3^{2})+3^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $36$.